Comfort Time
by MearcieMayhem
Summary: A fluffy msparp based story where John comes home drunk and Dave is caught a bit off guard where he then takes care of his friend. Hints of Hammertime/DaveJohn. Overall very fluffy and sweet.


**Hey guys! Its mearcie~ ^^ So here's a short fluff fic. Again it's based off of a msparp roleplay with a bit of extra to tie it all together. Thanks to whoever rp-ed this with me if you recognize this- you were amazing! Credit to Hussie for creating such beautiful characters to play around with! **

* * *

John knew he shouldn't have had that drink. His head felt heavy and he couldn't think straight. Was this really how it felt to be drunk? Only hours ago he was watching Rose make a new drink with her alchemy powers she had acquired. He didn't think that she would have made alcohol of all things. He rubbed his pounding head as he made his way towards what he hoped was his room. The drink was supposed to be harmless yet it has led him to become a stumbling drunken fool. His mind went randomly to whether being a lightweight ran in his family since he hardly seen his dad drink at all. He shook his head to get rid of the thought which only made his drunken headache worsen.

"Ughhhhhhh," he complained out loud as he opened the bedroom door. The room wasn't his but instead his best friend's. "Hey Davre!" He called out as he laid on his friend's bed who hopefully wouldn't mind. John hardly registered the fact that Dave's shower had been running and now was turned off.

"Hey Egbert! What are you doing?" Dave replied in his cool kid voice as he walked out of the bathroom and raising a slight eye at his best friend who had collapsed on his bed.

"What erm I doiniiing? I hat a drank wit Rose…" John mumbled out in the covers. He didn't even know what he was doing except for the fact that he really wanted to curl up and fall asleep after he ripped out his pounding skull.

"Oh my gog bro! Are you drunk?" Dave asked a bit surprised at his best friend getting drunk. Not only that but he was corrupted by a Lalonde as well.

"Noooo," John lied as he hiccupped, "I just had…soem of Rozeszz drink and whoaaooow it's good." John turned over so his back was on the bed and he stared at the ceiling.

"You are totally drunk man." Dave persisted as he walked over to John a bit.

"Raeally?" John bit his bottom lip as he tried to hid a laugh about how seriously concerned his best friend was right now and then noticed something. "Is the world supposed to spen?"

"No it's not Egderp. It is spinning cause you are drunk and don't care that I'm only wearing a towel!" Dave spat out the last part as he crossed his arms and stood in front of John. He didn't mind his best friend being in the room but he really wished that either John would at least do something more than being a mumbling idiot or just leave. He watched his friend finally look at him and blush at him which just made the Egderp so fucking cute.

"Dave…did you know yourrr really beaaautiful?" Dave wished he could ironically facepalm at the words that sometimes come from his best friend. He would definitely make sure that Rose would not be giving John any alcohol any time soon.

"Yes I did." The Strider responded keeping up his cool kid act even though John probably wouldn't even remember half the things. His friend rolled closer to him and stared.

"Youuu should come oveeer heeeree…"a hiccup interrupted him and he waited a bit before continuing, "my beaaaautiful Stridurrr." John whispered out and then hid a bit of a chuckle.

"You should go to sleep bro. I'm trying to get dressed here!" Dave replied out and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Ieh think you look bettah without the clooothes…" John sputtered out as he got up and stumbled slightly over to Dave and put an arm around him.

"Uh…" Dave stuttered out not sure how to react as his best friend just randomly put their hand around his waist.

"Hehe Davr you knooow what would be realllly funny!" John barked as he gave another hiccup. "…If everrrryone didn't wear clothezzzz…" Dave sighed as his friend mumbled that in his ear.

"Not really. No. That'd just be awkward for everyone."

John replied with a hiccup and pouted, his eyes seriously glazed over from whatever Rose had given him. His head still pounded incredibly but talking to Dave helped distract him from it. "Stahp trying to be iroonik and cooel!"

"I'm not. I'm being the voice of reason! You know that voice that tells you not to fuck up your life so unironically!"

"Thooze aren't fun Dawve… Wherez the ffun in thatz…?!" He puts both hands on Dave's shoulders and stared at him as he shook his friend in a half drunken frenzy.

"Dude! Stop the towel's going to fall off!" Dave panicked not wanting to have his friend completely disrobe him in such an uncool fashion.

"Nawt until you stahp beeiiing miztur reazoon!" John drunkenly and stubbornly replied back as he continued to shake his friend roughly.

"I swear to gog John! I will punch you in the stomach!" Dave angrily snapped in nervousness. John stopped abruptly and looked at Dave before giggling uncontrollably.

"Heheehe! Dave swore to gog!" John's face then randomly turned serious as a sad thought went through him. "Can iehs askz you somezhing Dawve?"

"Sure," Dave shrugged as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. His derpy drunken friend who probably had no idea which way was up. He also fixed his towel around his waist while he could with a sigh.

"Dooz youu licke me?" The drunken question was definitely weird for John as he stared at Dave and hiccupping slightly.

"Yes. Now get out so I can put some god damn clothes on." John replied by making a dopey smile but just went over to the bed and laid down.

"Caan't I stayyy heaare Dawve?" Another hiccup came out as well that caused John to giggle.

Dave sighed in frustration losing his cool demeanor. "Fine dude! Just as long as you let me get dressed Egderp. I am freezing my ass off!"

The so called Egderp rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillow after mumbling out, "I promise I woent look…"

The young Strider grabbed his clothes and gets dressed quickly before drying his hair properly. A small yawn interrupted by a hiccup and moan came from the bed. Dave looked over at his derpy drunken friend as he finishes up drying his hair. "You okay there Egderp? Don't get sick on me now!"

"Yeap Dawve…juuusst my head is fuzeee…." A mumbled groan comes from the bed and Dave just smirked at how much of a gullible derp his friend was.

"That because you're drunk doofus."

"Yeahhh I guezz I ahm…dawve?" John answered back as he flipped over and wrapped his arms around a smuppet.

"Yeah."

"Hawve you evvaer been drunk?"

"Yes, and I didn't like it so I haven't done it since."

"Oh…yeah…I doent thennk I licke it either." John made a face of dissatisfaction and Dave held back a chuckle from how fucking adorable John looked, although the smuppet he could lose.

"Because of the light headedness and spinning?"

"Yeahh…mahbe…I actually thenk its cuz Rozes drink she maed tastid bad."

"I thought you said it tasted good?"

"Aahfter a whiel it dident seem so bahd…." John frowned slightly trying to remember the hour he spent with Rose. She had offered him a drink and he had spit it out after the first sip. Her persistence though made him drink a whole cup and then he started to feel warm so he kept on having another. John rubbed his head wondering just how many did he have…?

"Sleep it off." The suggestion slipped off the Strider's tongue quite easily.

John shrugged at the command but then looked up at his friend hopeful with his face still flushed. "Caen youu sleep weith me?"

"Sure." Dave almost kicked himself for how quickly he responded. John's face lit up like the fourth of July as he moved over and patted down next to him, throwing the smuppet across the room. He dropped the towel over in the corner before he went to lay down next to John, draping his arm over him. John responded by curling up into Dave.

"Dawve…"

"Yeah Egderp."

"Night…" John tiredly mumbled out in content as he closed his eyes after giving one final hiccup.

"Good night." Dave looked down and leaned close, kissing John on his cheek before he rested his head on his shoulder.

John grinned as he felt Dave kiss his cheek. A warm feeling in his gut from the kiss, or maybe it was just still after effects of the alcohol. "I lawve you Dawve…"

"Love you too John."

"Tahnkz Dawve," a blush formed in response at the Strider's confession to his own. John felt Dave press a kiss to the bottom of his jaw before settling down comfortably in the bed. His eyes opened a bit in response to glance at Dave, before closing them once more. He wrapped his arms tight around Dave and listened to their hearts beat in sync before drifting off to a dream bubble.


End file.
